immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Age of Eternal Night
The War of the Thrones**** The Age of Eternal Night The seven Undead Lords ruled over their lands with fear and terror. Some allowed the common folk to live out their everyday lives and remained in their Undead lairs, researching their dark magics and forever serving the ancient dragon shade. The Lords had full control during the nights but were thwarted each morning with the rising Sun. Finally, after much research and scouring of the magic in Hell, one of the Undead Lords found a secret. The Lord Therion had grown tired of serving the Will of the dragon shade that gave the Lords their immortal power. He found the secret to call forth an infernal being known as Dracul, a being said to be the King of Dragons, an evil from the pit of Hell itself. The Undead Lord believed he could use the power of Dracul to overthrow the ancient shade and increase his power. The seven Lords gathered on the Eve of the Harvest Moon, like every year, to pay homage to their ancient dragon master. A ceremony most vile and dark. But this time they had a plan and a new weapon. The seven magical Lords joined their power together with that of the evil blackness of the being known as Dracul and overthrew the dragon shade, expelling the beast to some unknown Abyssal Realm. Finally free, the Lords were now able to bring their full attention to ruling the world completely. Their only foes were clans of Werewolf and Vampire Hunters that grew in defiance of the Lords. To overcome the mortals scheming against them, they used the power of Dracul to cast a spell of Eternal Night upon the lands of Terra. With the power of Rama, god of the Sun, removed from the world, the Undead Lords enjoyed full power over the helpless mortals. Seven Undead Lords with no master is a combination for immortal power struggles. The Undead Lord who found the power of the mythic Dracul enthroned himself with it, becoming the most powerful being known on Terra. The other Lords fought amongst themselves, each of them trying to attain the next level of power to finally become a god. But their ability was forever stunted in the shadow of “He who dwells with the power of Dracul”, Lord Therion, now the Vampire King of all Terra. With the world cast in Eternal Night, Therion consolidated his power. He sat on his throne and allowed the Lords to fight between each other as it kept them unable to mass the power to usurp the new Dracula’s Will. The souls of the world were bound in darkness. The warmth of the Sun was removed from the sky. The gods slept in their far away beds, dreaming. Time for the world seemed to be stuck in limbo even though the stars continued to spin on their wheel. Plants were magically sustained as if the silver of the Moon reflected more than the light of the Sun but also its life giving radiance. Men, women and children aged and died as mortals always do. The world lived in one continuous nightmare as creatures that thrive in darkness and evil took their places in the shadowy setting.